Special
by CillaMarie1
Summary: Kagome is very OCD, what happens when someone with white hair turns her life around.


New story for Inuyahsa and Kagome

"Mommy I don't want to go to this new school! I want to stay here with my new friends!" I scream at my mom balling my fists angerly.

"I'm sorry hunny, but mommy needed this job so we can have more time together... When I'm at work your at home and when I'm home your at school. I want to see my baby girl grow up. I love you Kagome and please understand. I'll make it worth your while and I'll do my part and be the better mom if you do your part and be even a more perfect daughter that what you already are..." my mother pulls me into a hug and squeezes me. "I'll make your favorite dinner tonight, please?" I look up at my mom as she hugs me.

"Alright mama, go ahead, go to work mama, I'll take care of everything here. Have a good first day I love you. Drive safe." I smile sweetly and I pull away handing her coffee.

"Thank you Kagome dear. I love you and have a good day at the new school. Here's some money because I know you like to go shopping after the first day of school. Here's some for lunch and for whatever else. Have a good day. Kiss Souta for me." Kisses my forehead and rushes out the door. I smile at myself loving my mother to death knowing she is doing everything she can to make our lifes easier. It was harder at my old school. Always by my self taking care of everything. So this is my new start. Lets do this.

It's 6:30 on monday morning and its now my routine time. Our new school starts at 8 so I have a little bit of a le-way. I put on the weather channel and I watch until 6:35. I get up and head over to the kitchen and starts to make breakfast for us. As I'm making breakfast, I grab my one folder and two penciles to start for my day. Puts them into my one shoulder pink and black book bag and hangs it on my side of the couch. "Souta!" I scream as I go upstairs to wake up my little brother.

I open the door to his room and I remove his blanket and says, "Hey Souta, breakfast is almost done, get up and lets go, It's 6:45, once were done with breakfast we gotta go, I want to get there early." starts to walk out.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know, I'm up I'm up." Slowly rolls out of bed. I laugh and go back downstairs making our plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. I set our plates and I start doing the dishes so they are done when my mom gets home, and all she has to do is put them away or use them. "Alright sis I'm up, thanks for the breakfast, don't worry about my plate or yours, I'll get them as you do your last minute stuff before we leave." I smile at Souta thankfully just getting done with the dishes. Sparkly clean, and I sit down to eat my meal and its already 6:50.

"Thank you Souta, I'll get done eating when you do okay?" we sit in silence as the weather channel announces its going to be a chilly day with a slight chance of rain. I look down at myself and sigh, "But I've been dying to wear this." Souta laughs at me and we both get done eating. I pick myself up and I go to my room to find a new outfit. It's 6:55 and I got 5 mintues to decide.

"Hmmm. Should I wear my spaghettii hot pink shirt with black loose sweats or gray loose sweat pants with a tourqouis blue?" I hold my outfits together and I pick the blue shirt with grey sweats. I grab my jean jacket with a loose grey hood on the back and I run downstairs to make it on time at 7:00. "Okay little brother. Go get dressed into something that will be warm. See you soon." we high five each other as if were tag teaming the routine. We laugh and I double check my bag just to be sure I got my wallet, phone, pencil, folder and paper. I pack it all up put on my hoodie holding my keys at the door. "Souta you ready!?"

"Yeah yeah! I'm shutting off all the lights and the t.v." He runs up to me. "I'm ready lets go sis." It's 7:05 and it takes a good 15 minute walk to the school. Hey. I wanted to be sure how long I would have to get to my new school. Anyway. We lock the house up and were walking down the street talking. "So sis, it's the first day of our new school, can I go shopping with you? Get some lunch with you too?" Damn he knows me well.

"Yeah you can. Am I that predictable?" I look at him with fake confusion. Souta laughs at me and says.

"Uh yeah. Plus I wanna see the new mall and see the new town." starts to skip.

"Yeah we can. Hey our schools are right across the street from each other so I'm going to start walking you to the door of your school then I'll walk over to mine. That okay with you?" It starts to rain out and we see the school in sight.

"Yeah, thanks sis. I hope the kids are nice here. Kids at our old school were bullies. I hope I'll make a lot of friends." He puts his head down scared of making new ones.

"Hey Souta. Don't think your in this alone. I gotta do the same thing. But I do mine a little bit differently. Try my way. Hold your head up high. Never stutter and be yourself. Be confiedent and always smile. It makes other people notice you and want to be your friend because your a friendly person and likeable." Souta looks up at me and smiles, nodding picking his head up.

"Your right." We get up to his middle school doors and we exchange looks. "Well sis, have a good day, do what you told me. I love you and text me where you want to meet at, I think my school gets out earlier." I laugh and smile.

"Good luck bro. I love you and alright I'll text where we should meet at from now on." He walks into his school and turn around and my school is weird looking. I'm in high school grades 9-12. There are 5 pillars, one for each grade. The extra 2 are in the middle connected by tunnels. The main door is in the middle and on top of the main entrance there is the gym on top of it. I walk into the main entrance and walk to the desk to get my information.

"Hello, I'm new here and my name is Kagome (H). I'm in 10 grade." I see her desk name and it's Mrs. Nora. She rummages through some of the papers on her desk and finds it.

"Well Kagome (H). Here is your schedule, the map of our school, and a free pass all week to be 10 minutes late since your new. Have a good day." She's so bubbly and I love that about her.

"Thank you Mrs. Nora, you have a good day too." I start to walk out and BAM! I'm knocked over on the ground with my papers on the floor.

"Ow! Damn it that hurt!" I hear a man voice ring through my ears, as I rub my head, looks up to see silver long hair. It was so beautiful. I clear my eyes and oh my god. He's hot as hell. He's rubbing his chin and he opens his eyes to see my chocolate brown, and I see his ember golden eyes. It was as if time had stood still. I snap out of it and I say,

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm new here and I didn't see you. It's my fault." tries to pick up my papers and there is a extra pair of hands helping me pick up my stuff.

"Hey, accidents happen. I'm not going to get mad at the new girl. Mainly a pretty one." Oh my god, did he just call me pretty, well then. I start to blush and I look up at him again.

"Well thank you handsome man, and thank you for helping me." I smile at him blushing still.

"Well, my name is Inuyasha." He holds out his hand for a hand shake.

"My name is Kagome." I accept it and we shake hands. "It's very nice to meet you even though this is not how I wanted to meet a handsome man." I look away.

"Hey I'm glad it did other wise I would have missed this pretty new face of yours." I giggle and I gather all of my things in my hand.

"Well, I hope to see the handsome Inuyasha again." I start to walk away and all I hear is,

"Yes I do hope we meet again pretty Kagome." I bite my lip and I walk to my 10th grade pillar. I stumble upon some lockers and looks down at my schedule to see my locker number is 228.

"Alright lets see, 212...219...224 getting closer and ah ha! Found you." I put in my locker code and puts in my bag only bringing my papers with me. I look at the time on my phone to see it is 7:2...

"Well well looks like we have a beautiful new girl in town. I don't believe we have met yet. But would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" I drop my phone in my locker out of suprise and turn around to look at this awful person.

"HENTAI!" I slap him so hard it makes an echo sound in the bare hallway. He falls down on his back holding his cheek.

"Well it was worth it." I raise my hand about to slap him again but there is this voice,

"Miroku!? Where are you!? Ah! There you are! Oh my! Did he ask you!? I'm so sorry, Miroku here is a leacher and he does this to everyone." this woman scolds him as she stands over him hands on her hips."Well anyway, I'm Sango, again I'm sorry about him, he's irritating but harmless." Sango says gripping his ear.

"Ah! Sango that hurts!" holding his hands on hers trying to surpass the pain.

"Well thats what you get! Pervert!" I laugh and I smile at them.

"Well I'm Kagome and I'm new here, it's okay I gave him a pretty good slap." She bends down and laughs.

"Wow, I thought that was one of my old ones. Lets be friends." Sango lets go of Miroku and walks over to me. "Hey let me see your schedule." I hand her my schedule and we start to compare.

Math: 8 a.m. - 9:20 a.m.

Science: 9:25 a.m. - 10:45 a.m.

Gym: 10:50 a.m. - 12:10 p.m.

Lunch: 12:15 p.m. - 1:00 p.m.

Art: 1:05 p.m. - 2:25 p.m.

Study Hall: 2:30 p.m. - 3:00 p.m.

"Yaysy! We have every single class together!" We squeal and we feel a hand on both of our butts.

"Well that means that I have classes with 2 of the most beautiful ladies..." Miroku states with much confidence.

"HENTAI!" both scream in unison and we send him flying with two slaps on his cheeks. We hear a laugh and a laugh that I know and like to hear.

"Well well Miroku, looks like you got your ass handed to you." I look back and I smile big.

"Hey handsome!" I wave at him and I get yanked to the side.

"Kagome! How do you know Inuyasha!? I thought this was your first day!?" Sango says holding my shoulders shaking me.

"Sango, it is my first day," I hear him walking toward us, "It's just I met him in a way of running into each other." I giggle and I hear a laugh around the corner. I turn toward him and we see Miroku hanging by his feet.

"Hey pretty woman, I said it was okay. I'm not going to get mad over something that made me see someone beautiful." I blush and Miroku squirms.

"Come on Inuyasha let me go!" He begs trying to break free.

"Did you learn your lesson?" We hear absolute silence and we all laugh.

"Hey Inuyasha let me see your schedule." I walk up to him and I hold my hand out.

"Well pretty girl lets see." he pulls out his paper and hands it to me and I start to compare. I look up and down the paper and I smile.

"Yaysy! We all have the same classes together!" I look up at him and the school bell rings. I walk over to my locker, grabs my phone and hand him back his schedule.

"Well pretty Kagome," Holds his arm out like a gentlemen." Shall I escort you to our first class?" I giggle and wrap my arm in his.

"You shall handsome Inuyasha." Me and him start to walk away together and Miroku and Sango look dumbfounded watching us.

"Well, I'm confused as you are Sango, but I think they look nice together." Miroku smiles knowing that Inuyasha heard him. "Sango lets go so were not late to our first class." Holds his arm out like Inuyasha. Sango giggles and accepts wraping her arm around his.

"We shall." and there off.

Math Class

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Okanowa. I'll be your math teacher. Since today is the first day of the new school year. Last year we only had desks. Now we have 2 lab tables donated to us from senior science lab. Addition, whoever is next to you, that will be your math partner and assigned table." I look over at Inuyasha smiling and as the class starts me and him start to write notes to each other.

I: hey is ur 4head k? i hit it pretty hard

K: ya its fine it was an accident and im still sorry for that. but i got to met a handsome man ;-)

I: well i got to met a pretty girl. :-D

K: hehe thanks alot for being nice to me. its not easy for a new teen to fit in on her first day

I: i know what you mean but how can i be mean to you georgeous.

K: hehe hey give me your phone number.

I: 5745552463

I pull out my phone and since I have mastered where the buttons are I look up at my paper and my teacher once in a while so it don't look like I got my phone out. I put in his number and his contact name is Sexy Man. Texts him. 'Hey sexy man!' Inuyasha's phone vibrates and he adds my name to his contact list as Georgeous girl. I giggle and through class me and him write back and forth and all we get for homework is write a page about who we are and our likes hobbies and about ourselves.

The bell rings and I nudge him, "So where is our science class?" this is were I get a little giddery. He grabs my hand like we've known each other forever, and walks down to our next class.

"I'll show you." He winks at me and we hear kissy faces in the background. Me and Inuyasha turn around and see Sango and Miroku both singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song and we both blush. "Nuh uh! I just like her!" I grew a more of a deep red and I cover my face.

"Sango my dearist, it's almost our next class and I can't bear to be away from you please let me lift you up and take you away!" We all hear a big SLAP!

"Pervert!" Miroku is sent flying and we all laugh. "Well Kagome lets go I'll show you!" She grabs me from Inuyasha and we dart over to Science. Inuyasha walks over to Miroku,

"San...go... ple...ase wa...it..." He struggles to say. Inuyasha crosses his arms.

"What am I going to do with you Miroku? You know Sango doesn't like you do that."

"Ah ha my friend. That is where you are wrong. She secretly wants me she knows it." Miroku slowly gets up and smiles, "I think I'm in love with her. Ever since that day I've seen her." He says in a serious tone. "Well Inuyasha, looks like me and you will be partners for science." He groans and walks toward their next class with us girls.

Science class

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Yuki. I will be your science teacher. As you can see There are 2 books on your table. The thick book is to always stay here, and the smaller book is for you guys to take home." I sit next to Sango and me and her are going back and forth on writing notes to each other.

S: hey how are you getting along with inu so much? do you like him? your pretty comfy with him...

K: lol yes i am, he makes me feel comfy, i mean he's easy going, and plus hes so sexy!

S: lol well i'm glad inu has some one better now unlike kinky-ho. .

K: who is that? his ex or something? ?

S: exactly. she cheated on inu with this naraku person and she always has to be around him when lunch comes around i mean she doesn't get it.

K: well hopefully when she sees me shell back off. i might be sweet, but i'm a bitch too

S: lol i love you kaggy.

K: i love you to san

The teacher goes on and on and gives us our homework assignment and I make a note on my note pad,

:Pick up a science binder, folder and paper.

Sango sees this but says nothing. The bell rings and Miroku and Inuyasha come rushing over to us and says, "Alright beautiful, wanna go to 'gym' together?" Inuyasha winks at me and I giggle.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I have an excuse not to be at gym today. So you wont get to see me in my sexyness." he pouts and holds my hand,

"Till next time thou princess." We all laugh and Sango and Miroku grabs Inuyasha and takes him away and I go to my locker. I'm walking down the halls and I see this creepy guy walking down the other end, and I keep my head up looking straight, can't help the feeling of the back of my neck hairs are standing up. We slowly pass each other and I can feel the breath caught in my throat my body is so scared. The person is pass me and I reached my locker feeling this pain in my chest. I hold my cheat breathing hard.

"What and who is that? I feel so weak..." I open my locker and I place everything in my locker. I grab only my note pad, and my purse, ugh I know but I need one so I can keep myself in check. I look at my note pad one more time and only see one note

:pick up a science binder, folder and paper.

Oh my god. I completly forgot about math! I start to freak out a little and I grab my inhaler. I puff a few and calm down. "Your okay Kagome, just go back to math class and talk to the teacher one more time." I grab my purse, and my note pad and walk back over to math class. I walk over and I look inside to see him passing out the fill out about yourself sheet. "Perfect." I walk in and say "Mr. Okanawa. Can I ask you a question?" He nods and walks over.

"Hello, your the new student right? What can I do for you? Are you lost?" He asks concernd.

"No, I just had a small panic attack moment. Do we have a text book for this class?" it's as if a light bulb went off in his head. He walks over to this long black table top and grabs a medium size textbook. Walks back over to me and hands it over.

"Here you go. Hey I'll kep a mental note about you. I know how it is. Always come see me if you have any problem or another question." I smile and walk away,

"Thank you." I walk out and I go back to my locker. I put my math textbook in and write a small note next to my old one.

:math binder, folder and paper

:gym shorts, shirt

I smile to myself grabing my purse, text book, and heading to the front office. I feel this sudden rush of dark energy again, I stop dead in my tracks and I look behind me seeing no one. I gulp scared and I walk a little faster. I walk as much as I can my mind in a boggle trying to make of what this feeling is. I reach the front office and I walk up to Mrs. Nora. "Um excuse me, Mrs. Nora. I was wondering if you have a complete file of who I am." She looks up confused. " Kagome (H)." Her eyes light up and quickly grabs a little card right in front of her as if she already knew.

"Here you go, it's 10:55, your gym class has just started, if my time is right you'll be back just as lunch time is hitting. Well see you soon." I smile feeling relief and grabs the card and walks out of the school. Looks around and walks over to the town. I look at my phone and it's 11 oclocked.

"Okay I got till 12:15 to make it back for lunch, I have plenty of time." I walk over around town and grabs my text pad out, walks into a store and heads over to the school section. I look around and I grab pink, black binder, pink, black notebook, and pink, black folder for my math class. All zebra striped. Then I grab a green zebra striped folder, binder, and notebook. I look on the shelfs for pencils seeing my .10 led pencil and .7 pen. Grabs 4 pack 1 of each.

Walks to the clothing area and looks for some shorts and shirt and some shoes. I see a pink and black zebra strip shorts and shirt with some hot pink shoes. I smile and grabs it going to the clerk to check out. "Hi, I'm ready to check out." The cashier smiles and rings my stuff up my total coming out to be $29.00 dollars. I thank the lady and go back to school. Looks at my watch feeling good. It's only 11:30. I take my card and swipe it allowing me back into school.

I head into the office and I hand her back the card. "Thank you can I just go to my locker and sort my stuff out?" She nods and wishes me a good day. "Thanks." I walk out of the office, and heads over to my locker. I sit on the floor and looks at my phone. 11:45. Good. I grab my book bag. Puts all my new stuff inside and sorts it from class. Puts my book bag in my locker neatly and looks at my phone. It's 12:05. "Well, might as well go to the lunch area and hang out till there out, knowing Inuyasha hell come look for me." I smile because he so handsome and he makes me smile.

I head down to the cafe and sees that it is huge. "Wow. This school is really organized. I love this. Mom I owe you one." I find a spot and I sit down with only my purse. One notebook, and my notepad. It's 12:10 and I play on my phone. Texts my brother.

K: hey found this spot that we could meet up from now on. There is this tennis court right next to my school and well meet at that stop sign on the corner.

I put my phone away knowing that he's probably still in class and won't get it till he has his lunch. The bell rings and I stand up walking over to the doors to get my lunch. I'm the first one and I grab a plate. Puts some fries on, a chicken toasted sub. A Mr. Pibb, and some napkins with one packet of mayo. I walk out with my lunch and sits outside on the table enjoying the perfect not to cold or hot day.

"Hey Kagome!" All three in unison said. I wave them over with there lunches and sits over by me. "Hey Kagome we missed you in gym. But don't worry I asked if you could be assiagned with me for a lift partner so your not stuck with anyone else." I hug Sango and smile,

"Thank you! I didn't want to be with someone I didn't know or who is a stuck up. Hey here is my number, totally spaced in science class with you." Hands her phone.

"Ah hell yeah. I know I totally did too." Sango gives me her phone and we exchange numbers putting in nicknames. "Yaysy. So where did you go today? Inu said you weren't coming to gym today."

"Yeah sorry. I went to grab school stuff." I take a bite out of my sandwitch.

"School stuff?" Inuyasha asked confused. "But that's..."

"Oh Inu-baby!" the whole gang groans and looks at Inuyasha.

"What, I tell her every time. I don't love her anymore. She cheated on me and its over." I get the message without looking up just waiting for the right moment.

"Oh Inu-baby! Spending the whole summer without you was just to hard! I can't live another day without you!" Kikyo comes running up and hugs him. Inuyasha tries really hard to push her away, I notice and I also notice that he is trying not to hurt her. I swallow my bite and that's when she noticed me. "Uh who is this bitch!? Why are you sitting next to her and not me!?" Inuyasha was just about to respond until I stood up.

"Well well well. If it isn't Kinky-hoe. Well, I've got to say I see why and what everyone is talking about you. Yeah I am a bitch. Because you wish you were me. Since after all I am Inuyasha's girlfriend. A Bitch. Your a slutty whore that loves no one but herself. See yourself in a mirror lately?" Everyone hears the commotion and turns to face me and her. "Probably not because that face, ain't nothing but a dick sucking whore. Now. If I hadn't made myself clear. You are going to leave this table. So I can be with my friends, and boyfriend. Bye bye now." I say without any stutter and every gasps and Kikyo's face is just priceless. Her mouth wide open. "You might wanna close your mouth Kinky-hoe. The boys are staring and they probably think that it's go time."

She squeals and stomps off like a little prancy girl not getting her way. The whole cafe goes wild and claps to my gain. Inuyasha on the other hand is completly stunned. Miroku and Sango both. "Girlfriend?" Inuyasha asks confused.

"Sorry Inuyasha, it was the only way to get her to leave us alone. I am having the most greatest day and I won't let anyone ruin that." I say sitting down taking a drink.

"Well Kagome, I didn't know you had fire inside of you. It's what I love even more about you!" Sango hugs me tightly.

"Okay, need...to...breathe!" She lets go and sits over by Miroku. "Inuyasha are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything did I? I'm so sor..." Before I could enough finish I'm squeezed by him in a huge hug.

"Thank you! It's been non-stop with her, she won't leave me alone. She's a freaking phyco. Don't worry. Well keep girlfriend/boyfriend to ourselfs till your comfy with making it what you want." I smile up at him and hugs him back.

"Thank you for not being mad at me. She just got under my skin really quick." I undo the hug and we all sit down to eat.

"Kagome. Your going to be in Art class right?" Miroku looks over at me smiling leacherously.

"Yes I will be but no you can't sit right by me. I know about your hands now." Everyone laughs.

"Kagome, how you wound me." He holds his hands to his heart acting hurt. I look at my phone and I see a text message from my little brother.

S: hey I know what your talking about. I seen that when we were having recess. I'll see u there when you get out of school.

K: kk see you soon have good rest of your day.

I put my phone away and seen that it is 12:45. "Hey guys, I'm going to put my tray up and walk to my next class, Inuyasha wanna go with me?" He grabs his plate and walks with me.

"Sure. Lets go beautiful." I giggle and we take our trays up as Sango and Miroku do the same.

"Hey Kaggy can I ask you something?" Sango asks me concerned. I walk over to her arm and arm walking to our art class.

"Yeah, what's up?" Miroku and Inuyasha walking behind us.

"I notice something about you. Do you have some sort of disorder or anxiety?" I look at her full on nodding.

"Yeah, I had a spaz moment this morning because I forgot my math text book and I didn't do gym because I went shopping for school supplies and assessories. It's alright, I have moments and I just have to learn to deal with them." We arrive at art class and they have lift top tables that have desks sitting as a square. Me and Sango sit next to each other as Inuyasha and Miroku sit on the other side as us. All four of us facing eachother.

"I'm glad your organized, do you have plans after school today then?" We set all of our stuff in the middle underneath our desks.

"Yeah I do with my little brother Souta, and my mom. After school, I'm grabing the rest of my school supplies and hanging out with Souta till it's time to eat dinner. She promised to make my favorite tonight." Sango nods and Inuyasha writes me a note as Miroku plays footsie with Sango. Sango smiles and plays back being flirty suprising Miroku.

I: kaggy you okay? you seem out of it.

K: yea i'm fine just had a weird feeling this morning

I:wanna talk about it?

K:ill text you tonight about it.

I:all right.

Art Class

The bell rings and art class has started. "Hello class my name is Mr. Tosh. Yes I am American but I was grown up here in Japan. Well lets get started." Art class went along great. The four of us passing back and forth a note book full of notes to each other and came across a convo of that I have panic attacks/anxiety.

I: hey you have panic attacks/anxiety... that's why your kinda fidgity.

K:well yeah, that's me. I've grown to live with it and adapt to it. i didn't do it and one time i had a total melt down thats when i knew i had it

M: thats pretty neat. i mean i don't understand it but more power to you your probably more cleaner and neater than me lol

S: lol yeah he is pretty messy.

I: hey so is there anything that I could do to make it easier? ;-D

K: lol no but you could show me how to draw ;-D

The class went by pretty fast and it's now time for study hall. We all walk to study hall and I feel that feeling again, where my whole entire body is paralysied. Inuyasha notices the change in my scent and looks back at me worried. "Kagome, I'll protect you don't worry, just point with your eyes, I know you can't move." He says softly looking into my eyes, holding Miroku and Sango's hand back to alert them. Everyone stops, Inuyasha sees my eyes turn to my left side and he looks up to see this evil, aura just spewing out of this one person. Immediately knows who it is. "Kagome, I want you to go to study hall. Sango, Miroku, take Kagome. I'll take care of this."

Sango and Miroku grab my arms and drag me to our next class leaving Inuyasha behind. "Come on Kagome." Inuyasha walks over to this evil and growls.

"You stay away from Kagome, you bastard. I know what you want. I will kill you." Stares him dead in the eyes. Laughs evily.

"You see, I'm only after her powers. I will defeat her. She will be obliterated. I am Naraku. Demon of Hell. I will be seeing you again." Disapears into the hallway. Inuyasha shivers and calms down and heads over to study hall. He walks up to study hall and sees me Miroku and Sango sitting around doing homework.

"Hey Kagome, I'm back." I look up and walks over to Inuyasha hugging him tightly. "Kagome... can't...breathe..." I let go and look up at him.

"Oh sorry, um did you see about the problem..." I give off a scent of fear and he puts his arms on my shoulders. Says smoothly were I can almost melt in his hands.

"Yes, it's okay. I'll protect you." He smiles at me in the most loving way and it reasurres me.

"Okay I trust you. Thank you..." me and Inuyasha sit down next to Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Inuyasha you alright?" puts a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, were just going to have to be careful." As study hall goes on were all passing notes and giving each other numbers I'm Kaggy in Miroku and Sango's phone, Miroku is pervert and Sango is Slayer. I'm of course Princess in Inuyasha's phone and I changed his to Peasent. Everyone laughs and Inuyasha asks me. "Hey since when did I become your slave." They all look at me waiting for the perfect responce.

"Since I became royalty." I grin and nudge him playfully and Sango and Miroku laughing saying,

"BURN!" everyone laughs and the school bell rings.

"Hey Kagome, so you have plans after school?" Inuyasha grabs my hand and pulls me toward him. My heart starts to flutter and I stutter a little.

"Uh... ye..yea I uh... got to um... meet with my brother..." Sango smiles, and butts in,

"Man you must really like her to keep asking." Inuyasha looks at her laughs.

"Yeah so what?" I blush and butts in.

"Yeah I got plans. I'm meeting up with my brother to go shopping. Then my mother is making my favorite dinner." Inuyasha frowns grabbing my hand and kisses it.

"Till next time mi'lady." He walks away and I turn to Sango and Miroku.

"I've got to say, this was the most weirdest, awesome, scary first day. But I'm glad I met you guys." Wraps them in a big hug me and Sango are about to leave when we feel a hand on our asses. We both scream,

"PERVERT!" we slap him again sending him flying toward Inuyasha, and he catches him again.

"Well looks like your riding with me again." Miroku holds his face smiling.

"It was worth it." They walk off and leave the building. I go to my locker grabing all the stuff I got to carry home with me and Me and Sango are walking together out of the building and I start to notice,

"Hey Sango, do you live over here?" We get closer to the middle school and I see my brother walking out slowly with someone.

"Nah, I'm here to pick up my bother Kohaku." I nod thinking,

"Hey what if they met today?" Looks over at my brother and he waves at me.

"I think that already happend." I wave back at him and runs over to me with his new friend.

"Hey sis, I made a friend and he's really nice and didn't look at my differently. His name is Kohaku." I smile and I look over at him.

"Hey Kohaku. I'm Kagome, Sango's friend. Your sister was also nice to me and made me feel like I belonged. So thank you for being helpful to my brother." I hug Kohaku.

"Thanks Kohaku for being nice to him, and maybe this weekend well have a sleep over to get to know each other." We all smile and nod.

"Yeah that would be great sis! Could we?!" I think for a second and give him a grin.

"Yeah sure, but you have to cook me breakfast tomorrow..." He groans and pouts.

"Fine, I'll let you sleep in for once." I clap my hands and we all say our goodbye's and me and Souta walk around town to do the shopping me we need to do. "So sis, did you have fun today at your new school?" We walk into a store and I start grabing all the other stuff I needed for my school.

"Yeah, I met a guy named Inuyasha..." I don't know it but he's on top of the building stalking me protecting me. "He's so handsome, strong, and very kind and respectful. He's one of a kind and I accidently hit him with the door." I twiddle my fingers in the cart and Souta laughs. Inuyasha blushes while hidden. "Plus, my panic attacks/anxiety secret is out. Now they probably think I'm a freak who is clumsy." I look down sad and puts the rest of my school supplies in the basket and heads to the register.

Poor Inuyasha wanted to just barge on in there to let her know that its the last thing he thinks of her. But instead, Souta got this, "Sis, I can not believe what I am hearing...! You told me to keep my head up and to never be afriad of who I am and to never be sorry for who I am. So take that back. There your friends. If they thought you were a freak they would of stopped hanging out with you before the day ended and you would of been alone walking to get me." I jumped back startled of his reaction but I smile and I nod at him.

"Thanks little brother, I really needed to hear that. I'm sorry for what I said and I take back what I said." Souta hugs me and helps me put the stuff up for the dinner and for my school supplies and Souta's. We check out and we start to walk home. Inuyasha jumping from building to building making sure were okay, and it starts to drizzle a little again. "Hey Souta, lets pick up the pace, its been weird weather lately and I don't know what its like here. It might turn out to be a bad storm." He nods at me and we start to run/walk faster home so were not soaking wet.

Inuyasha damns himself as he runs himself home so hes not smelling like a wet dog. Me and Souta make it home just before it started to down pour. "Kagome and Souta dear, did you guys have a good day at school? Kagome, go take a shower and Souta, help me with setting the table and then you guys can seperate your stuff." I smile and gives mom the food she needed, goes upstairs laying the stuff on the bed and grabs my clothes so I can take a shower.

I lay out my speakers doing my routine and gets in the shower. "Souta thank you for being a good sport on your first day. How did yours go?" Stirs and heats up the certain meal.

"Well I had a pretty good day at school. I got to met a boy named Kohaku, turns out his sister became friends with Kagome in High School, and were having a sleep over on Friday night to hang out together." My mother smiles and gives Souta some plates and starts setting the table.

"I'm glad to hear that you had a great first day. How are your classes? Are they too hard or are they perfect?" Checks the oven.

"Nah, school is pretty neat and orgainzed. Nice people and not really much bullies." I hope out of the shower and dries off getting dressed into my short shorts and sports bra. "Hey sis, I was just telling mom about my day. Tell us how you met this boy." Gives me the wiggle eyebrows a soft hint of flirty in his voice to mock me.

"Souta shut up!" playfully slaps his arm and sits down scrunching my hair with the towel to do the sexy messed up out of the shower look. "Yeah, when I went to get my schedule, this tall handsome long white haired guy came out of nowhere and we bumped into each other. It hurt but he was totally cool about it and kept flirting with me all day telling me I'm the pretty new girl, escorting me and just being a all around funny guy." I start to day dream and I hear mom in the background

"Ah Kagome dear sounds like you have a boyfriend..." My mom giggles and I blush looking down. Souta laughs and mom puts the dinner on the table. I nearly bout drool. Meatloaf, mashed potatos, corn, green beans, biscuits, gravy, and a soda. I lick my lips waiting for this moment. It's been a while since we have had moms cooking. I could get use to this. We all eat and enjoy each other and of coarse I grab seconds, its not everyday we get meatloaf. Souta helps mom clean up, I finish and helps doing the dishes.

The kitchen is finally clean and its around 6:30. I go to my room and do the rest of my day. I grab the bags and I sort them. "Okay, I've got Math, Science, Gym, Art and Study Hall. 6 folders, 5 note pads, gym clothes and accessories, 6 pencils, 2 pens, oh and 3 binders. Yup I'm ready for tomorrow." I set out my stuff and puts it all in my book bag and puts on the weather channel, then my phone rings. I've got 5 new messages.

I: hey pretty lady how are you doing?

S:hey what did your mom say?

M:hey Kaggy ;-D

I: i miss you

I: do you not miss me? :-(

I smile and giggle at all of them and I message Sango, Miroku, then Inuyasha.

K-S: yeah shes cool with it, I'll ask her about snacks and movies later

K-M: PERVERT!

K-I: hey handsome, yeah i missed you it's okay i'm not going anywhere, and i'm doing alright, hung out with the family and now I'm just watching the weather chanel and organizing.

S: so cool! ill tell my brother

M: you know you want me kaggy ;-D

I: ah your kind. well hey its suppose to storm tomorrow so if you need a ride any day of the week i can totally pick you up. :-)

K-S: alright and souta is excited out it, i wonder what we should do.

K-M: i'm going to tell sango...

K-I: aw well arnt you kind, how about this, if its storming or raining hard cold or too hot then you can pick me up is that okay handsome.?

I-K: yes that is totally fine with me ;-) see you tomorrow morning!

I smile at the message and I shut off my phone putting it on the charger and I go through all my notebooks notepads and folders marking what goes to what class. Souta and I play a couple of card games telling mom what we would like to do this weekend and that they all wanted to go to the movies (a scary one). It's 7:30 and we start picking up our cards and heading off to bed. "Well love you everyone I'm heading to bed early."

"Love you sis and I'll make your breakfast tomorrow." I smile at him as he stays up with mom a little more before heading to bed.

"Love you sweetie have a good nights sleep I'll be waiting to hug you good morning before school." mom waves at me good night and proceeds to watch t.v.

I walk up to my room and I shut off all my lights setting out my backpack on my door handle and my clothes on my desk in order flop on my bed and drift off into sleep, too tired to even dream about anything.

Ch.2

It's Thrusday morning at 6:30 and I wake up to Souta pushing and shoving me. "Come on sis its 6:30 and I made the breakfast that you wanted." I slowing get up and stretch to where I'm shaking and hear something pop. "Dang sis, your old..." dead silence and Souta looks at me wondering why the hell he just said that.

Anime style red marks on my forehead my fist clenched getting up "Come here you little twerp!" I run after him as he runs away screaming

" I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I catch him finally and gives him the biggest noogie ever. "Sis stop your food is getting cold!" Literally dropping him walks to the kitchen and starts eating my food "Oww... Thanks alot sis." Getting up rubs his bottom as he goes up stairs getting dressed and ready for school.

Smiles up at him with food in my mouth watching the weather channel before school.

"So becareful when you are walking or simply going to your mailbox. A strong severe storm is headed our way and is more likely to get worse by the hour." I shut off the t.v. and put my dishes in the sink heading up to my room and complety changing my clothes for the day. A long hot pink turtle neck with a short sleeve black t-shirt and bright blue sweat pants hugging my ass.

"Souta!" turns on my phone and gets 5 messages from Inu

i-hey im outside its starting to sprinkle so hurry up

"Lets go I have a friend taking us to school! Its going to be a really bad storm today!" I grab my back pack Souta running down the steps and looks up at the sky...

"Yeah it sure doesn't look good." we step outside making sure to turn all the lights t.v. off and lock the door behind me. Inuyasha waves at me opening up his 4 door chevy truck yelling at us.

"Lets go guys if we hurry we might make it to school just before it starts to down poor."

"Souta this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my little brother Souta. Like you said lets go." We all hop in the truck and the boys start talking about the weekend plans what they all wanna do and yes I called them boys because there talking about monster trucks and demo derby... (I love it so nothing against it just making a point). Inuyasha parks his car and I look over at him, "Hey I'll be right back I gotta walk him to the doors real quick." Inuyasha nods and walks over to the high school doors watching me like a hawk as I fist bump Souta and start running over to the high school.

"Good thing you made it here on time, look behind you." As if on cue. I look behind me and see a wall full of rain and looking up at the sky seeing lighting flashing over and over and hear thunder booming like a base drum. I grab his hand and run inside and as I shut the door the wind and rain hit it and the door shakes a little bit. "That was a close one well good thing I got you today other wise your light ass would be swept away by the storm."

I smile up at him and blush a little lightly scratching at my temple, "Oh well thank you Inuyasha..." I look down blushing as he smiles down at me.

"Any time beautiful." he wraps his arms around me and we walk to our classes together.

Its third peirod and I'm bored out of my mind! All I can think of is the pooring down rain and the lighting thats lighting up the school like a flash light, and the thunder so loud its hard to hear myself think. I feel something under my arm thats supporting my head when I nod off, I grab the note and start to read it...

Hey kaggy whats the matter

I smile a little writing back

nothing im just really bored and this storm is really bad

yeah dont worry ill protect you from anything

Smiles and blushes a little as we write back and fourth about the friday night of what we wanna do and what movies we wanna watch. Last thing I know the bell rang and the note we've been passing was over a hour long... lol Grabs my stuff and starts walking out the door and I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Kagome lets go eat lunch over by the windows thats my favorite spot and I love watching storms."

"Sure I have to use the bathroom though I'll be really quick."

"Okay I'll get your food!" they wave bye to me and when I turn around I feel a hand on my ass.

"PERVERT!" Slaps him as hard as I can sending him flying over toward my group walking away.

"Worth it..." rubs his cheek as he has a contempt smile and a hand print on his face. Shakes my head at him and I head to the bathroom really needing to pee and I get there just in time to relieve myself. I get out going to wash my hands and I'm paralyzed with fear... My hairs on my neck are standing up and are my arms, my instincts telling me to book it but I can't move. My breath hitched in my throat, I try to look over as much as possible only to see dark energy flowing around this one person like its a natural scent. I finally get ahold of myself as this person speaks...

"Well well well, look what we have here... Whats your name? Beautiful? Pretty? Kagome? Hmmm... I don't know how to break this to you but I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend. Yes I know what you said to me and I know that we broke up but he just doesn't understand that he doesn't get that choice." Walks over and puts a hand on a sink. "You see, you were just a trail run. I have let it be far too long. Naraku, my other current boyfriend will make sure you will never be near him again... Naraku darling come here and give this Kagome a proper greeting..."

This guy named Naraku, I felt his presence before... its the one that went by in the hall before. I hear a soft click of the bathroom door being locked and it snaps my head up to look at this darker arua surrounding him as his eyes glow red. "Hello dear Kagome." My name sound like poison. "Why dont we play a little game?" Naraku smirks at me as he walks toward me and I feel myself backing away and unfortunently hitting a back wall. I cower down to my kness and shake uncontrollibly. "Now now, no harm will come to you if you pay close attention my dear."

10 mintues have gone by and I haven't shown up yet. Sango and Miroku start to get a little worried and Inuyasha is fidgeting his leg very impatiently. "Where the hell is she? She's taking too long?!" starts to tap his fingers against his haori. Looks over his shoulder still no sign on me anywhere...

"Maybe she went to the nurses office I notice her wearing a lot of clothing even though its raining, maybe she isnt feeling well." Miroku says inbetween bites of his food.

"Or maybe she forgot something and had another episode and had to go back to one of the classes to get something..." Sango stated as she drinks her square box milk.

"Maybe... if I don't see her in our next class then I'll text her." Inuyasha throws his tray away and starts working on his assaignment.

"Now I hope you listened closely because I will not repeat myself got it? Go and run along now and head on home. Remember you are not to remain friends with Inuyasha and I don't care what you make up but if you even mention me or Kikyo's part in this little talk, " puts out his cig onto my stomach holding me still as I stiffle a scream in pain whimpering. " A lot more will be fall on you." I hear the door unclick and I don't think twice, I get the hell outta there and I run for the doors forgetting about Souta and sprinted home.

Thankfully my mother isn't home running upstairs and I slam the door behind me sliding my back down the door curling my knees to my chest wincing every time a sob is broken out wondering if he cracked some of my ribs. "Why...me... What did I do?" I feel a cool liquid start to run down my face and I shakly take my hand to my head to see where its coming from and -touch touch- My adrenaline starts to run haywire making my vision blurry seeing blood all over my head. "Got to stay awake..." Takes out my phone with my bloodied hand padding every pocket trying to find it. It's ringing... is someone calling me? Looks down to see Inuyasha calling.

"Hel..lo..." its starting to get dark and cold.

"Kagome finally you pick up I've been calling you! Where are you!?" sounding concern and agitated.

"Inu...yash...a... hel...p" I drop my phone on the ground and looses concsionce.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Sango Miroku I'm going to find Kagome." rushes out of class and follows Kagome's scent, and its mingled... Kikyo and Naraku... "Damn them what did they do to her?!" comes to the bathroom and my faint smell lingers with a hint of cig smoke and arousal? "He better not of done what I think he's done." Follows my scent and comes along my home barging in running up to my room BANG BANG "Kagome open up!"

I feel a thud and another thud... What's going on? 'I can't move... I can't speak... What's wrong with me...? Oh yeah I'm not awake I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have to do this, it's the only way to save you and the others forgive me...'

"Damn it!" Runs outside and jumps up to my window to see a horrifying site. My body against the door blood running down my face, a few red stains in my rib area, a cig burn on my hand, my head against the door and my blood stained hand holding the phone when Inuyasha called. "Ka..gome..." He walks in very slowly and his anger is pushed aside concern and worry filling his heart as he rushes in to be by my side.


End file.
